


A Wish

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [64]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: It's said that every year a star passes the earth that actually grants wishes
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo
Series: One-Shots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Wish

It's been said that once every year, a star shoots passed the earth. If you wish on that star, you will almost certainly get your wish to come true. Despite that, nothing ever got too corrupt because of it, so many assumed evil wishes were not granted.

Sayo wasn't sure if her wish was considered evil. That was not a good thing in any aspect. To have to worry about that meant she knew what she was wishing for was bad. But, that was not enough to deter her from making it.

She watched the sky, waiting in the hopes she'd get to see this star. She didn't want to miss it and have to wait another year to try this.

She saw a glow. It was the star. Now was her chance to make the wish.

"I..." Sayo took a deep breath, "I wish to live in a world where Hina never existed."

She waited, but nothing happened. The star flew on by. Did that mean her wish was rejected? It was a questionable wish, after all. To wish for someone to be erased from existence wasn't something you could gloss over.

Sayo let out a sigh. She had tried. Looks like that was not going to happen for her. She decided to go to bed. There was no other reason for her to be up now.

...

Sayo woke up feeling slightly off. She couldn't describe what she was feeling. It just felt like something wasn't right.

She got up and looked around her room. There was nothing different as far as she could see. She was probably just imagining things. That was all.

Sayo exited her room and started walking toward the stairs. She paused at Hina's door. Sayo opened it up quietly. She froze in place as she saw the room.

It was not Hina's bedroom anymore. It was an office space. That... that meant it had worked. Her wish had been granted. She was alone.

Sayo didn't feel as happy as she had thought she would. Instead, her stomach churned with slight dread. There were going to be other things that are different now. She would have to adjust to a new world. That was intimidating.

Sayo went back to her room. She saw her phone sitting on her desk and grabbed it. There was a message. A message from someone she hadn't seen in a while.

The lead singer of her old band.

Sayo opened the message. It was a groupchat. One glance at the members showed it was their band mates. Sayo was confused. If Hina didn't exist, Roselia wouldn't have her?

The message for her was talking about their next practice session. Everyone had to confirm if they were available for the date and time. Sayo opened up her calendar, looking through it to see if anything else might be different.

Obviously, there was nothing with Roselia. Besides that change, nothing else seemed off in her calendar. And the date was clear for practice. Sayo was the second to confirm that she was good.

She looked at the time. She had to go to school soon. Sayo grabbed her uniform, which thankfully was the same, and changed into it. She got her things together and went to find something to eat.

Thoughts were running through her head as she did. Just what all was different in this world? Did she know any of the Roselia members now? Maybe she still was friends with Rinko? Or at least spoke to her at school.

And what about Pastel*Palettes? What was with them now? Sayo searched them up, too curious not to. It seemed they just had a different guitarist. The other girls were all the same.

Sayo still felt unease at this world. Her life had changed drastically. She didn't like it. She wanted some semblance of normalcy, but that didn't seem possible.

Sayo couldn't dwell on those thoughts for much longer. She had to get to school.

...

Sayo spotted Rinko quite easily when she arrived. She was hesitant to approach her, but she needed answers to some of her questions.

"Good morning, Shirokane-san." Sayo greeted her.

"Eek!" Rinko jumped in surprise, "A-ah... g-good morning, H-Hikawa-san... Do you... need something?"

"No. Is it wrong not to greet others you are on good terms with?"

"I... I'm sorry... I need to go." Rinko quickly took off.

Sayo sighed. Looks like even Rinko didn't really know her now.

"Don't you think that was a little cruel?"

Sayo turned around to see Arisa glaring at her, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You know exactly what you did. Leave her alone. No one wants you around. You intimidate everyone with that attitude of yours." Arisa walked passed her, probably going after Rinko.

"I... intimidate her?"

Sayo really hated this world now. She was starting to regret making that wish. Not because she missed Hina, but because she wanted her friend group back.

Sayo silently went into the school. She had a lot to unravel here. How was she going to survive this world?

...

When practice came around, Sayo still wasn't very good with this world. It was tough to realize her life was different. Did Hina really make that big of an impact on her life? Maybe she did?

"That band will never get anywhere!"

"I know. I don't know why they try."

"They don't even have their own guitarist. Their singer has to do it."

"Pathetic."

Sayo was not sure what conversation she had just walked into, but she really didn't like it at all. They were being mean to probably a newer band. That didn't sit well with her at all.

"What are we talking about?" Sayo asked.

"Roselia. That new band. They're pathetic, don't you think? I'm surprised they got a spot at this concert."

"They're new. I doubt anyone should expect much of them yet." Sayo defended.

"They'll never get to our level."

Sayo bit back a reply. She would have to do something. She didn't like this. She'd rather be with Roselia in this world too, even if they weren't as good yet. Anything beat being in this band. Sayo was hating their attitudes a lot.

Because of that, she was finding practice very difficult. Somehow she knew the songs. That was at least good. It would have been very bad if she didn't know how to play anything.

...

Sayo was still very displeased by this world. She never realized just how much of an impact Hina had on her life. It made her feel really bad. She had just erasee her from existence because she found her annoying.

Sayo wanted to go back, but she didn't know if that was possible. No one had ever mentioned returning from their wish. What if she was stuck here forever? Sayo didn't know if she could live this way for the rest of her life.

Maybe she could wish again? Would that work? Did the star grant more than one wish to someone? Sayo really hoped so, otherwise she was doomed. Speaking of that, she had a concert coming up. A concert she didn't want to have.

Sayo couldn't describe just how much she hated the band she was in. Words just completely failed her. The amount of anger she had toward them was not something that could be quelled. She had almost quit on them already.

But, Sayo had an idea. She just hoped it would work. There was the chance she'd be rejected. But, Sayo was going to try and join Roselia again. She just wasn't sure if they'd let her in like before. Especially when she didn't know how the felt about her. And the one she did know wasn't a good one.

Would they really want her? Was she just doomed to suffer in this world no matter what she did? Was this her punishment for her wish? Sayo couldn't help but wonder if that was what happened to those who wished for horrible things. Maybe they got sent to another world where they would suffer. Just like she had.

"Hina... I'm so sorry..."

Sayo had learned a bit more about the events that took place here. First thing, Hina did not exist at all. She was never born. Sayo never left her band. She stayed with them. And Roselia was the same save for her not being in it. They just struggled without having a guitarist. Yukina didn't seem very good at playing and singing together.

Sayo just wasn't sure when and if an opportunity would arrive for her to join. She didn't think she'd run into them. There was no reason to even consider it an option.

...

Sayo found her time at the concert. That wasn't the best time, but she had to. She couldn't stand her band any longer. She felt like she might kill them before too much longer.

She saw them harassing other bands. It wasn't just Roselia they were doing it to. Any younger or less experienced band was getting belittled by them. Sayo stood back. She couldn't defend them with the others there. Once they left, she would apologize to them and be encouraging.

"Guys, I have something I need to talk to you about." Sayo called a meeting once they got into their dressing room.

"What's up?"

"I quit. I'm done with you guys. I can't stand your constant bullying of others. So, have fun finding another guitarist. I'm done."

Sayo left the room without another word. No one tried to stop her. They were speechless, leading Sayo to question if she used to act that way too. She dreaded the fact the answer very well could be yes.

Sayo had slowly come to realize how different she was in the world. Had Hina made her more tolerant? Sayo could see it.

She had one job now. Find Roselia and join them. At least then she'd have some normalcy in her life again. That is, if they let her join. That was still an uncertain outcome.

Sayo located Roselia waiting to go to their dressing room. Sayo approached them. Yukina noticed her first. She had a glare on her face as she looked at Sayo.

"What do you want?"

Now all of them were looking at her. Sayo took a deep breath. This was it.

"You're still looking for a guitarist, aren't you?"

"What about your band?" Yukina crossed her arms.

"I quit. I'm done with them and their attitude." Sayo stated.

"Why should we let you join? You haven't been very nice to us either."

"I apologize for that. I realize now that was a horrible way to be to others." Sayo felt her heart drop as the confirmation she was indeed like those people.

"We can discuss after the show then." Yukina lightened up slightly.

"I... I could help you today. Just tell me the song. I can play it." Sayo assumed the songs were all the same, so she may be able to do this.

"We haven't released this song yet. This is the first anyone will hear it." Yukina stated.

"Just tell me the name." Sayo pleaded.

"It's Louder." Lisa answered.

"It's hard to explain, but I do know it. I can show you if you'll give me a chance." Sayo said.

"Fine. Come join us in our dressing room." Yukina relented.

The five of them went there. Sayo was trying to figure out how everyone perceived her here. She knew how Rinko did. It seems Yukina disliked her a lot. Lisa seemed nice. Maybe she never really interacted with her yet? As for Ako, she just kept sending glares to Sayo as she held onto Rinko's arm. It seems Ako was mad at her for how she treated Rinko.

Sayo needed to tell them the truth. Maybe that could stop this hostility some of them showed her?

"Um... I don't know if you'll believe me, but I can try and explain how I know the song already." Sayo said once they got into the dressing room.

"Go ahead."

"So... you know the star you can wish on every year... I did that and ended up here." Sayo said, "In my world, I was in Roselia already."

"What did you wish for?" Ako questioned.

Sayo sighed, "I wished for someone to have never existed... and I regret it so much..."

"Why did you wish for that? What was the problem between you guys?" Lisa asked in concern.

"She's my twin sister. She just... looked up to me too much and tried to be exactly like me. Everything I did she had to do. And she was able to pick up anything with ease while I couldn't without a lot of practice. It... made me resent her a lot." Sayo explained.

"You realize you actually need her in your life now."

"Yeah... I... I never realized how much she made happen for me."

"So, you aren't the same person we're used to then?" Lisa asked.

Sayo shook her head, "No. I promise I'm nothing like that."

"I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. Mess up and it's over." Yukina said, "Now, go ahead and prove you know this song."

Sayo nodded and grabbed the guitar in the room. She took a deep breath and tried playing it. It was easy. She had played it so many times that she could probably do it by muscle memory alone.

When she finished, everyone was staring at her in shock. They knew now that Sayo had to be telling the truth about who she was. It should be impossible for anyone else to know that song besides them.

"Well, Sayo. Welcome back to Roselia."

"Thank you."

That was at least something good for her. And it seemed they'd try and help her with her other problem. She didn't have to suffer alone now. She had people she could confide in about how much she was struggling to live in this world.

...

Months had gone by now. Sayo had adjusted to this new life. At least for now. She still held hope that the star might grant her another wish. She just wanted to go home. To go back to the life she knew.

But that was still a while away. Sayo had no choice but to wait. At least she was in a normal routine again. She had Roselia back. They all were friendly with her again. And because of that, some of her other friends finally started talking to her again.

But it just wasn't the same. Without Hina, everything still seemed so different. Sayo thought she'd enjoy it, but found that she never really had. She didn't hate Hina. She was just fed up. Maybe if she had just sat down and had a talk with her, they could have reached a compromise?

Sayo didn't know. There was no point in wondering. Hell, if she went back, she'd gladly put up with her the way it was. She wouldn't even try to change it. She just wanted Hina back in her life.

So, Sayo found herself trying something. Even if the star wasn't there, maybe it would hear her? She thought it would be worth a shot.

"If... if you can hear me... please, send me back. I learned my lesson... It was cruel to wish that." Sayo had decided this was a punishment for her wish, so she made sure she definitely apologized for it.

Sayo went to bed. She guessed that was how the wish took place. The wish only started after you were asleep.

...

Sayo woke up with a headache. She felt drained. She didn't understand why. She weakly opened her eyes, finding them almost too heavy to open. At a quick glance, she was definitely not in her room. So, where was she?

As her senses slowly returned, she heard beeping. Was she... in the hospital? As Sayo looked around, she realized that was the case. So, how did she get here? Why was she here?

Sayo couldn't move enough to sit up. She was stuck laying down, so she couldn't see the room well. But, she could see someone on the couch. It was Hina. Sayo felt relief. She was home. She was back in her world again.

Hina stirred as sunlight hit her face from the window. She sat up and stretched. As she looked at Sayo, her eyes widened and then filled with tears.

"Onee-chan!" Hina jumped up and hugged her, "You're awake...."

"What... happened?" Sayo's voice was hoarse.

"I... I don't know... you just... wouldn't wake up..." Hina sobbed, mostly out of relief, "The... the doctor said everyone who's had that happen died within a year... I was so scared."

The reality of what truly happened with the wishes crashed down on Sayo. You did go to another world. And after a year you no longer could leave. You were in a coma in your world until then. Sayo wondered if her self from the world she left regained control of her body again, or was she in a coma there too?

Sayo pushed those thoughts away. She was back and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Hina... I... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, onee-chan. You couldn't help this."

Sayo frowned. Did she tell her the truth?

"I could. Hina... um, this... this is what happens when you wish on that star..."

Hina froze in shock, "What? They... they die? But... how does their wish..."

"You go to a different reality to do that. And I guess after a certain amount of time you're sealed in that world and can't return here." Sayo guessed.

"You made a wish?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I... I made a horrible mistake wishing for what I did." Sayo mumbled.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me then." Hina smiled at her, "I'm just happy to have you back."

Sayo returned the smile, "Yeah... I'm really glad I'm back too."


End file.
